


London Rain

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: There's no better place for rain than London.





	

There was something refreshing about being caught in a rain storm. The feel of water on his bare skin was unbeatable, and he’d searched the whole universe, he knew that for sure. 

And where else could you go for a good rain shower. There were the tropical rain forest planets of the Sextans galaxy and not too far over from there was the moon of Aractus where it rained all the time. But no where in the universe was like London, Earth.

London rain was like no other. The smell of the air after the rain had a lot to do with it. London was an attack on the senses, but in the best sort of way. Londoners were not fazed by anything; working in the pouring rain. They seemed to thrive in the rains of Friday afternoon; the shouts, the smells, and the general atmosphere of market town London all added to the experience.

The Doctor allowed his jacket to be completely wet through, as he filled his lung with that damp air. It tasted of chips. Humans and their chips, and it smelt like nowhere else on Earth. Yes, London rain was the best kind of rain. Logically he knew all rain was the same, but as with all things, it was the whole package that mattered. 

Those tropical rain forests of alien worlds couldn’t compare to humans and their brilliance. Weather never got a Londoner down; nothing ever did. 

London rain was fantastic.


End file.
